C.K. Dragon
Created By: Jay P. Hailey Appearance: Various Games. Full name:'''Charlemange KIngsely Dragon (C.K.) '''Race: Merendan Dragon Birthplace: The House that Jack Built, New Orleans, Louisiana approximately Omega Squad Earth Current Residence: Long Beach, Ca Birthdate: 1995 Birthplace: The House that jack Built, Sex: Male Length: 69" including tail Wingspan: 9' Weight: 10 lbs Build: Slender Skin coloring: Golden scales Eyes: Iridescent, sparkly Hair: None Distinguishing Marks: He's a small golden dragon Physical Description: C.K doesn't wear clothing, he does wear a belt to carry useful stuff. Personality: C.K is grumpy and direct. Psychological Quirks and Problems: By Human Standards, C.K. is a sociopath. He doesn't especially care what happens to people he doesn't know. He has a few humans he really cares about and the rest are take 'em or leave 'em. This makes C.K. seem grumpy and undiplomatic. By human standards C.K. is self centered and greedy. To other Merendan dragons, C.K. is a hopeless softy, badly warped by his time spent with Humans. C.K. loves the gold. He is very fond of other precious metals and jewels and jewelry, but he really digs his gold. The reason for this is that gold acts as a telepathic amplifier, increasing C.K.'s telepathic strength and range. Because Merendan dragons are intensely predatory and ruthless, Small Merendan dragons are cowards and good at hiding. It's their defense mechanism. Parents/Relatives: C.K. Has parents and siblings, but they are in random spots across the multiverse. Most of them would eat C.K. as soon a look at him. C.K. Was raised by a human telepath named Tia who taught him how to be nice, how to be civil and how to fight telepathically and physically. Tia was a member of Omega Squad. Friends: Suzy, Molly, Amelia, Andy To a lesser extent other members Omega Squad or DSH (But mainly because Suzy and Molly would want him to) C.K. likes Anthony, mainly for greed reasons. Deep inside, C.K. thinks Anthony is okay, but is loathe to admit it. Lovers: None. Financial Status: Not rich enough. Group Affiliations: Allion Group, Department of Super Heroes Likes/Interests/Hobbies: C.K. has one hobby and that's acquiring gold. Skills/ Training/ Professional Skills: C.K. Is a natural mathematician and book keeper, talents he's honed through training and experience. C.K. Is an adequate combatant, knowing how to use cover, how to use team tactics and how to shoot and use his breath weapon for best effect. C.K. Forms the root of a telepathic node for Suzy, Molly, and Amelia (Andy is invited) members of the link can always be in contact with C.K. despite being far away or out of line of sight. C.K. uses his telepathic talents to coordinate his team in action, when necessary. Goals and Ambitions: To amass a stupidly large horde and use the telepathic amplification to be the biggest brain around. For C.K. Peter Jackson's Hobbit Movies are porn. Pets: Theresa, Raymond, Kalvin, other members of the DSH. Primary Power/Weapons: C.K can fly. He is a telepath. He has a phaser. Secondary Powers/Weapons: C.K. knows tactics passably well and is a natural at math and book keeping. History and Experiences Which have affected Character greatly: C.K. hatched in The House that Jack Built. He flew around and discovered his first love. C.K. likes cats. he likes to eat them. Then he was discovered by Tia, and other members of Omega Squad. Tia was the only telepath and the first creature that C.K remembers actually talking to him. Tia adopted C.K and C.K. adopted Tia. Tia insisted that C.K. give up killing cats and that's when he changed his name to "Charlemange Kingsley". He still hunts ferals every so often. After adventuring with Omega Squad for a while, C.K. sought less danger and action by joining the Omega Squad Support staff. C.K reports that he entered The House that Jack Built with Ray and Maria in an attempt to recover Tia who'd become lost. C.K. traveled a bit here and there and eventually hooked up with Suzy and Molly. Seeking their help in defense he became their new team mate and has been inseparable since. C.K. is currently working as a comptroller for Allion Group when not super heroing. Anthony hit his button and tromped all over it, he pays in gold. (Beautiful, wonderful gold.) C.K. was involved in the capture of Lex the blue dragon. This made him aware of the other dragons. He saw Goldie on TV that that was way too close. Category:Characters Category:DSH Category:Outsiders